


The Steve Buscemi Picture

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Reddie Drabbles [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, also i didnt know what the fuck to name this, also idk if its actually as funny as it should be im sorry, its based off a prompt, its kind of a long drabble but its not actually long so its still a drabble so yeah, stan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: "Why. Is there a picture. Of Steve Buscemi. In your bathroom?"





	The Steve Buscemi Picture

Richie’s parents were out of town for the weekend, and so Eddie was basically living there for those two days because, as Richie says, ‘When will we ever have the chance to be alone for a whole weekend again?’ Which is very dramatic of him, seen that his parents go out of town quite often, and he says this every time they do. 

Of course, being all alone for a whole weekend also came with a lot more sexual innuendos and jokes than usual, but, as Richie claimed, Eddie secretly loved them. That might not be exactly it but, to be fair, they've been friends for so long, even if being dating was kind of a new thing, that Eddie has gotten kind of used to it. Not that it doesn't annoy him or anything. I mean, the boy’s human, and the trashmouth has made it a personal goal to annoy everyone so much they just groan whenever he enters the same room as them, but he doesn't care all that much. He actually finds most of Richie’s jokes actually funny (at least a little bit). Not that he'd ever tell him that, of course.

In Eddie’s own words, ‘the last thing Richie needs is an ego burst’.

And Richie loved to make those jokes. He got to see Eddie blush furiously, Eddie got to complain about him and they both got to laugh, so that was what he would consider a win-win situation. 

And so, after being told multiple times why they were absolutely not doing any netflix and chill shit just because his parents were out, and a million (completely playful, he'd never push Eddie into anything) attempts to convince him to, they agreed to make some popcorn and have a movie marathon, which led them to argue about what movies to watch the whole way home. 

When they got there, they dropped their stuff by Richie's room and went straight to the kitchen to make the popcorn and get some other snacks and drinks, and headed to the living room, where they sat side by side on the sofa while the food was all over the other seats plus the coffee table in front of them too. They ended up agreeing on taking turns to pick a movie so the fight over what to watch could finally stop, and Richie got first pick (they sorted it out with rock, paper, scissors), and Eddie groaned at it, making Richie laugh.

He picked The Breakfast Club, just as Eddie predicted. It wasn’t hard to predict it though. Boy was absolutely obsessed with that film.

Eddie grabbed a blanket for them and turned all the lights off, and they watched the movie almost quietly, if it weren't for Richie randomly quoting some lines now and then (he’s really proud of knowing them all).

When the film ended, before it was Eddie’s turn to pick what to watch next, he got up to go to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to go in the middle of whatever movie he picked. He walked lazily until he was there and turned the lights on, thinking about what he was going to choose, not paying any attention to the things around him. And so he didn’t notice the picture when he entered. But it did inevitably catch his attention when he was leaving, though.

“Holy fucking shit Richie what the hell is this?” Eddie yelled as he recovered for what he would later dramatically consider a minor heart attack when talking about it to their friends, and heard Richie laugh from where he was.

“I thought you weren't even gonna notice it! How can you be so damn distracted, Eds?”

Eddie turned the lights off and walked back to the living room. “Why. Is there a picture. Of Steve Buscemi. In. Your bathroom?”

“What, are you questioning my interior design skills?”

“I surely am. How did you even think of that, like did you ‘i wonder what could make my bathroom better, oh wait! I know! A picture of fucking Steve Buscemi sticked to the fucking mirror! That will look amazing!’ or what?”

“Well it might not be the best decorating choice, but I thought it would be hilarious to see peoples reactions to it, and man was I right”

“You're unbelievable” Eddie said, laughing and rolling his eyes, unable to contain a smile. That was the crazy dork he was in love with.

“It’s hilarious and you know it”

“Has your mom seen it?” 

“Yeah, several times. She gets scared every time and takes it off. Then I just hang another one. This one is like the thirteenth. You should try it some time”

“Yeah if wanted to die.”

“Come on, you can't convince me your moms reaction wouldn’t guarantee like a week of laughter”

“Well, maybe, but she still would kill me over it. So if you think you're gonna convince me to join this weird ass Steve Buscemi cult you created then you're dead wrong” 

“One day, Eds. One day.” Richie said, trying to pull off a dramatic look that made them both laugh.

They sat on the couch again, pulling the covers over them and bickering a bit more about the movie (Eddie was tied between Love, Simon and Deadpool) before Eddie decided to pick Love, Simon and they stayed quiet for a bit, except for the parts in which they could both be heard crying and trying to comfort one another.

A few minutes after the film ended, they just stayed there cuddling in silence for a bit until Eddie broke the silence out of the blue.

“Wait. Richie, how do you think Stan would react to that picture?” He said, already laughing at the thought.

Richie laughed at how sudden the question was. “You're still thinking about that?”

“I fucking am! That cursed fucking photo is engraved in my subconscious forever now, and it's your fault.”

“My fault? How so?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You didn't answer the question!”

“I don't know. I think he wouldn't be really surprised though, just very annoyed.”

“You're right. He would probably just leave the house without saying a word” Eddie said, chuckling and cuddling closer to a laughing Richie as he went through the films on Netflix, trying to decide what he was going to pick for his turn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt request on tumblt, tried to do a good job and ended up w this, sorry lol


End file.
